Future Professions
by Chem Is Fail
Summary: There new hunt has brought Sam and Dean to Willow Roc High. Were they take a future profession test. First Dean is bombarted by stupid questions, then they take the tests themselves. Who will get the better results.


**Dean's POV**

So our newest hunt has brought us here, to playing subs at Willow Rock High. They are talking there Future Profession Test and my and Sammy are taking it too, for fun. Sammy is helping my monitor our two homerooms. Let me tell you it's the weird test I have ever taken.

" Mr. Hayworth?"

" Yes."

" This is stupid." I glared at the boy. Although I'm not sure he saw, considering his black hair fell in front of his face, but he did because he's blue eyes narrow.

" Go back to your test, _Alex._" I said, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

" Whatever."

This time a girl raised her hand, " Mr. Hayworth." Her hazel eyes shining bright.

" Yes?" I sighed.

She twirled her blonde hair nervously, " What do they mean by, do you take the stairs in the mall or the elevator/escalator?"

I rolled my eyes, she was obviously an idiot. I could hear Sam's muffled laugh. I glared at him and he returned with his 'what did I do?' innocent look.

" They mean when you're in a mall do you w-a-l-k u-p t-h-e s-t-a-i-r-s or do you t-a-k-e t-h-e e-s-c-a-l-o-r o-r t-h-e e-v-e-v-a-t-o-r." I explained slowly as if talking to a 2 year old. No hold that a 2 year old could probably out smart this chick.

" Mr. Hayworth?" Asked yet another girl. She kept flipping her hair and batting her brown eyes.

" Yes?" I was seriously regretting answering her.

" Your hott."

" Why thank you." She looked at me as if I was something I would eat. I shivered. Then it took all my self-control not to laugh as I saw a short, nerd, eyeing Sam. And he was a guy. And I saw Sammy inch away.

" Mr. Hayworth?"

" Yes?" I screamed

" Why is your name Hayworth?"

" GRRRR." I was seriously gonna kill these kids.

" How about this class, do your test and keep your mouth shut! And why are you asking me questions? Why not him?" I pointed to Sam in the middle of my rant.

" Because we don't know his name." The class chorused. This was gonna be one long hour and a half.

**Dean POV:**

Okay so I finally have time to take my test:

1.Are you gay? Do you plan on becoming gay in the near future?

_What the hell kinda of question is this? _

No. No, but it's always a possibility.

2. Would you consider selling yourself degrading.

_Uhhh…._

Maybe

3. How do you feel about killing people?

_Ooo my kind of question._

I feel it is a necessary action in some case, okay most.

4. Do you trust people?

_This one is hard…_

Sometimes.

5. Are you a supernatural hunter? 

_What the hell? Are these people stalkers??? _

No, why would you think that?

6. Do you want to be one?

_As if I had a choice._

Yes, it sounds cool.

7. Do you know any nerds?

_Haha. Sammy._

Yes

8. _Do_ you know a person who know way too many weird things? 

_Once again Sammy._

Yes.

9. Do you think you're attractive?

_Hey, this test might not be half-bad._

Yes, I think I am VERY attractive

10. Do you have a tendency to hold grudges?

Yes, against some people.

11. Do you wish you were dead?

_What kind of test is this???_

No. I like living, it's quite fun.

12. Are you gonna to/ plan to die in the next year?

_Holy Shit these sons of bitches are stalkers! Well its just a test so lying can't be that bad._

No.

13. Do you view the glass as half empty or half full?

_Tough question._

Half full, dude, half full.

**True or False:**

F  Are you hyper?

T  Are you trigger happy?

T  Do you have siblings?

T  If so do you get along with said siblings? _This ones hard…aw what the heck!_

F  Have you ever killed someone purposely. _Again lying isn't so bad, I mean how would they know._

T  Are you a 3 year old? _Ooo I like this question_

_**Thank you for taking this test. Anything you said will factor into what your future profession will be. Keep in mind, some of you will be too dumb to even qualify for ANY profession.**_

_Wow that's harsh._

I wonder how Sammy's doing.

**Sam's POV:**

The question the kids have been asking Dean have been so…amusing.

Although the question some girl asked what had meant wasn't even on the test. I know for a fact because I took the damn test:

1. Are you gay? Do you plan on becoming gay in the near future?

_Where these test makers drunk when they created this test?_

No. I will never become gay

2. Would you consider selling yourself degrading.

_Kids take this test?_

_Yes._

3. How do you feel about killing people?

_Schools allow teens to take this test?! What is this country coming too?_

I believe it is only necessary to kill people if they have wronged.

4. Do you trust people?

_Should I?  
_

No. Only 1 person.

5. Are you a supernatural hunter? 

_if only they no_

No.

6. Do you want to be one?

_Well, I don't really have a choice now do I?_

I guess

7. Do you know any nerds?

_No, not really._

No

8. _Do_ you know a person who know way too many weird things? 

_Myself_

Yes.

9. Do you think you're attractive?

_They had to bring up this issue, I bet Dean's having a field day._

Perhaps, but considering my luck I will only go out on 1 date with said person.

10. Do you have a tendency to hold grudges?

Yes.

11. Do you wish you were dead?

_What kind of test is this???_

No.

12. Are you gonna to/ plan to die in the next year?

_No, that would be my over-eager-to-die brother_

No. Not necessarily.

13. Do you view the glass as half empty or half full?

_Tough question._

Half empty.

**True or False:**

F  Are you hyper?

F  Are you trigger happy?

T  Do you have siblings?

T  If so do you get along with said siblings? _I guess._

F  Have you ever killed someone purposely. _Well can't have them knowing the truth…_

F  Are you a 3 year old? _Okay, I can't believe they make kids take this test!_

_**Thank you for taking this test. Anything you said will factor into what your future profession will be. Keep in mind, some of you will be too dumb to even qualify for ANY profession**_

_That's real nice…_

**General POV:**

" Hey Sammy! What did you think of the test?" Dean asked his younger, yet taller brother.

" It was…interesting. " Sam looked for the right word.

" I can't wait for the results!" Dean screamed.

" Oh me too." Sam said sarcastically.

**General POV:**

" SAM! SAM!" Dean screamed

" Yes?" 

" What was your results?"

Sam opened his envelope.

_**You should be a mortician. Your pessimissum causes everyone to hate you. I hope to god you enjoy dead people or your life is gonna suck good luck!**_

_Oh that's terribly nice. Sam thought _

He picked up his other choice.

_**You should be a singer because your result say you have a good voice and will die a early death. Have a nice life?**_

_Wow who rights this stuff. Sam thought._

" So??" Dean pushed

" Lawyer and teacher." Sam lied.

" How about you?" Sam asked.

Dean opened his evelope.

_**You should be a sales person because you have a friendly attitude and love life no matter what your occupation is. You shall have a good life. God bless!  
**_

_How nice. _Dean thought though he thought the god bless was a bit much.

He read his next sheet.

_**You should be a lawyer because you are a great liar and extremely intelligrant. You will go far in life! Good luck in all you do!**_

_Haha. See that Sammy. Someone thinks I'm smart, besides you know those people in New Jersey and all._

" And you should be…?" Sam asked

" Salesperson and lawyer."

" Congrats."

" Same to you."

_Damn... Dean did better than me._

" Too bad this all doesn't count." Dean commented

" Thank god this doesn't count." Sam said, relieved

They stared at each other.

**Author's Note: So what did you think. I was bored and I read a fanfic like this in about a book and decided to make my own. Please Review!!**


End file.
